


The Internship

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Bonanza, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Potions, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A touch leads to a vision that changes the way they look at one another. After spending months avoiding one another, Severus and Hermione finally talk about what they both saw.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Interstellar Novella [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Birthday Bonanza, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo21 and for the January Roll A Drabble in Hermione's Haven for January. This story filled square O4 - Soulmates. My roll for RaD was Soulmates and Severus Snape.
> 
> Beta work was done by xxDustNight88 and articcat621.
> 
> This story was written for part of my event Birthday Bonanza, an event celebrating birthdays after the miserable year that 2020 turned out to be. The first recipient of a story for Birthday Bonanza was aleysiasnape!
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the clock hanging in the back of the Potions dungeon and took a deep breath. The class would be over soon, and she could get the hell out of the dungeons. When she decided to come back for her eighth year, Hermione never believed she would be taking another Potions class, especially not with Professor Snape. Considering the state that he was in the last time she had seen him, Hermione was certain she would never see him again. 

_That was why…_ Hermione's thought trailed off when she noticed a shadow hanging over her head. Slowly, she turned her head and noticed a familiar black jacket standing in front of her. She lifted her eyes and met his dark eyes staring down at her.

"Am I boring you, Ms. Granger?" Snape growled, furrowing his brow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. His lips drew into a firm line as he waited for her answer.

"No sir," Hermione said, averting her gaze to the textbook lying open in front of her. "I was just thinking about sopophorous beans."

Taken aback by her words, Severus slowly nodded his head. "I see," he muttered, his voice was low as he kept an eye on her. "And what has your mind so focused on sopophorous beans, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smiled, taking a deep breath as she looked up at him. Her eyes met his as she thought carefully about her next statement. "Does it have to be a silver dagger?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched Professor Snape's face light up at her words. She noticed a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"For the potion to be successful, a dagger with a blade made of silver is the best possible option," he replied, glancing up at the clock on the wall before turning his attention to the rest of the students in the room. "The rest of you are dismissed. Ms. Granger, I'd like to continue this conversation if you don't need to rush off."

Hermione nodded her head furiously. "Of course, Professor Snape," she said, pretending to stare at her notes as she watched her classmates gather their belongings and walk out of the dungeon. She took a deep breath and held it for a few moments.

They both waited for everyone to file out of the room. Severus kept watch on the door, waiting for the last student to walk out the door; he pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked his wrist at the door. The slam echoed around the dungeon, and it made Hermione shutter as she pinched her eyes shut tight.

" _Colloportus_."

His tone was stern. It made Hermione's blood run cold as she swallowed the breath she had been holding. When she opened her eyes, he stood in front of her looking down at her with an icy stare. She forced a smile to her lips as she pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up, squaring up to him as she looked him in the eye.

"You questioned my methods," he said, crossing his arms over his chest with his wand resting against his shoulder. "Why would an eighth year who has no interest in Potions after she leaves these hallowed halls do such a thing?"

Hermione's lips drew into a firm line as she looked him up and down. He was her Professor, and she was walking a very fine line with this conversation, but she needed to get him alone. They needed to talk about what she saw that night. She needed to know if he had seen it too.

"Well, Ms. Granger?" Severus insisted, fighting the urge he felt to roll his eyes at her. He knew damn well why she had questioned him. He had been looking for some excuse to get her to stay behind and talk to him. No matter how desperately he wanted to perform occlumency on himself to remove the painful memories of his near-death experience, he couldn't give up what he saw when he felt the warmth of her touch on his skin.

Hermione stared at him. She was at a loss for words, a feeling she was not familiar with. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and scrubbed her hands over her face. "It was the only thing I could think of to get you to talk to me," she hissed, peeking out through her fingers at him.

"And what is it that you would like to talk about, Ms. Granger?" he asked, looking her up and down. He shook his head at the fact she was hiding from him. Exhaling sharply, he made his way around the table and reached up to touch her hand, pulling them away from her face. "Hermione."

She slowly lowered her hands at the sound of her name. His tone was different than before, and she had never heard him call her by her first name. It was always Ms. Granger or Granger, never Hermione. There was a lightness in his voice that she had never seen before.

Hermione exhaled and closed her eyes, pausing only for a few moments. "Yes, Professor?"

Severus scoffed, shaking his head. "I just called you Hermione, and the best you can call me is Professor? This is a mistake," he muttered, carding a hand through his greasy hair. "You should go."

He turned away and began walking towards his desk when he heard her speak.

"You were supposed to die that night. That was why I stayed behind. I wanted to make sure you didn't die alone, so when you closed your eyes, I thought you were dead. I touched your forehead," her voice faded.

"Your mind was flooded with visions," Severus said, turning on his heel to look at her. "Visions of a life that could have been. A wedding, a child, growing old together."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "A beautiful cottage a few kilometers away from Hogwarts with a sunflower garden growing alongside a garden of brewing ingredients waiting to be harvested and turned into something magical."

"But I was dead," Severus said, watching as Hermione took a few steps towards him, never breaking eye contact. What was she doing? "Until I wasn't."

"When did you wake up?" Hermione asked, stopping just short of where he was standing. Her eyes were searching for a reason to stop her advances.

"About five minutes after you kissed my lips," he said, looking down at her.

"I didn't," Hermione began, stopping when she noticed the smile pulling at his lips. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," he teased, shaking his head. "You thought that I was dying, and in the fairy tales you grew up reading, the only way to wake someone up was to kiss them. When you saw those flashes of what could have been, you took advantage of the one thing you thought would work."

"So now what?" Hermione asked, staring up at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she didn't know if that was something he wanted. It had been months since his death, and this was the first time they talked to one another about that night. He didn't want her. He was just appeasing her curious mind.

Severus watched her for a moment; he could tell she was overanalyzing the entire situation. The confused look on her face brought a smile to his own. She was a smart witch, and she would figure out what to do, eventually. However, Severus didn't want to wait.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, pulling her face towards his as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She resisted at first, which was to be expected. He had taken her off guard, but after a few brief moments of resistance, she gave in and draped her arms over his shoulder. She deepened the kiss and stayed wrapped up in his arms for a few moments before pulling away.

"What now?" Hermione whispered, glancing up at him.

The lost puppy look on her face made Severus chuckled as he pulled his hands away from her and shoved them into his pocket. "Apply for the Potions Internship."

"What?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow. "You can't be serious. You said it yourself; I have no interest in Potions."

"But you have an interest in me," he replied, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, but I still don't understand."

"The internship means you would have unlimited access to the dungeon," Severus began, "at all hours of the day."

"And night," Hermione whispered, a smile forming on her lips. Hermione pressed up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "You're brilliant."

"You say that now," Severus replied, shaking his head. "The internship is not for the faint of heart. Don't let me down, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled, nodding her head. "I won't, Professor Snape. Thank you."

"You're dismissed," Severus replied, nodding his head towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow evening at eight."

Hermione turned, gathering her belongings off of the desk, and made her way to the door. She had a lot of work to do to prepare for this new adventure with the man she had seen a future with. This internship would give her the chance to explore that future, and it was an opportunity she was not going to waste.


End file.
